grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Zeruel Border
Zeruel Border, also known as Karuel Border, is the fifth dungeon in Archimedia. This location is the entrance to the dark elf domain, Zeruel. Normal (Level 78-80) Hard (Level 79-81) Very Hard (Level 80-82) Champion (Level 81-83) Monsters *Dark Elven Scout *Dark Elven Assassin *Dark Elven Magic Archer *Guard Tower *Dark Elven Rider *Dahlia (Boss) Story After assisting Dio in closing the Dimensional Portals and recruiting the demon into their ranks, the Chase continue in their pursuit of Ashtaroth. They end up deep within a beautiful but eerie forest, and are soon ambushed by dark elven troops. Along the way, the Chase stumbles upon a secret passageway. Ryan advises them to quickly vacate the area to avoid traps, though Amy hints at a valuable treasure hidden there. Moving further into the forest, Special Force Leader Dahlia, like Talin Elfbane, is highly suspicious of the Chase and accuses them of teaming up with the dwarves. She engages them in an incredibly long battle, using four different attack forms, but is eventually defeated. Upon her loss, Dalia laughs and reveals that she was merely a diversion and that Baldinar had already begun to move, then teleports away. Sieghart has an ominous feeling, and the Chase quickly head for Zeruel. Dialogue Beginning This forest is so thick. Feels like there's no end. It's a beautiful forest, but at the same time, it's kind of spooky. I feel like something's about to happen. ' Special Force Leader Dahlia:' Enemies! Archers! ...Seems like bad feelings always come true. We're under fire! Jumping Map Ack! It looks like we're in a secret passageway. We don't know if there's anything dangerous in here, so let's get out quickly. But, I feel like there must be some great treasure hidden here. Boss (Claw Mode) ' Special Force Leader Dahlia:' Stop right there! I thought the opening of the portals was strange enough… ' Special Force Leader Dahlia:' I see that these stupid dwarves are working with humans to bring the Demons into this world. No, you've got it all wrong. We've also come here to find out what's going on. ' Special Force Leader Dahlia:' I will not fall for your lies. Attack the humans! Haaaaa…why won't she believe us? Boss (Dagger Mode) ' Special Force Leader Dahlia:' Impressive. However, you won't stop our daggers! Boss (Bow Mode) ' Special Force Leader Dahlia:' You won't escape our arrows! Boss (Cavalier Mode) ' Special Force Leader Dahlia:' Ha ap~! You won't evade my spear! Post Boss Battle ' Special Force Leader Dahlia:' Keuk! Please, stop. All this fighting is just meaningless! ' Special Force Leader Dahlia:' Hahahaha! Impressive, Grand Chase. But, it's already too late. Bardinar is already on the move. Bardinar! How do you know him? ' Special Force Leader Dahlia:' I'll never tell. In any case, I've wasted enough of your time, and I have other matters to take care of. Wait! (Dahlia teleports away) Zeruel…I have a bad feeling about this. Let's hurry! Trivia *Zeruel Border is the second dungeon, the first being Moonlight Village, to introduce an entry hazard. Purple arrows will rain down on the player during the cutscene and deal damage, though this can be avoided if the cutscene is skipped and players jump out of the way in time. *On Very Hard difficulty and above, all Zeruel Border monsters gain additional properties to their attacks that inflict the Bleed and Poison ailments and will incur a huge amount of damage over time if the player is afflicted. Category:Dungeons